Spiritual Detective School Blues
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Coming back from Makai, Yusuke now needs to decide about something he never really thought about: entering High School. But… there’s one problem… almost half of the student body has Rei Ki strong enough to kill a monster.
1. Default Chapter

** Spiritual Detective School Blues**

**By: eina**

Weeeeeeheeeeeeeeeee! I am back!

**Oh and btw:** I own all my Original Characters (i.e. Angelica/Yukira Rochieken). So I'll be using her again here… I am obviously a lazy writer. I even feel lazy just making up a new character. Oh well.

**Summary:** Coming back from Makai, Yusuke now needs to decide about something he never really thought about: entering High School. But… there's one problem… almost half of the student body has Rei Ki strong enough to kill a monster.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**First Day Funk**

**

* * *

**

"Yusuke… are you ready?" Keiko asked as she saw Yusuke stiffen. He was about to go into a whole new school with people not knowing who he was during their Junior High days, and Keiko isn't studying here either.

"Er… why do I have to go to High School, again?" Yusuke asked.

"… just go in." Keiko glared at him. "I'll be seeing you later here!" Keiko smiled as she ran towards her school – an all girls' school.

Yusuke grunted. "What am I even doing here?"

And he walked in his new school, even if his head was completely ordering him to skip school and tell Keiko later that he has no intentions of studying, because there was something in this school, Yusuke thought.

"Good morning class." Mr. Hanagiba, Yusuke's new homeroom teacher greeted his homeroom class. "Before we proceed to our lesson, I would like you all to welcome a new student."

As he said this, everyone started murmuring. _What would the new guy look like? Is he a she or a he?_ And so on…

"His name is Yusuke Urameshi." By this, some of the male students sighed with disappointment. Perhaps they got their hopes a little high on the account of having a new female classmate that would totally rock the pants of them.

"Hey." Yusuke said dryly.

"You'd be sitting over there." Mr. Hanagiba pointed to the seat next to a girl with wavy, blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails. "Next to Ms. Rochieken."

"No way!" A boy gasped.

"Yes way, Kurane." Mr. Hangiba smiled. "Don't worry, they only react like the because she's sort of a campus crush here, but she's also the class president." He whispered to Yusuke, who was showing all visible signs of confusion.

_The campus crush, huh._ Yusuke slowly walked towards the seat he was assigned to. It was a perfect place for people who dose of easily into dreamland. His seat was situated near the window, although Rochieken was seating to seat exactly next to the window, you still could catch a glimpse of the buildings next to this school.

"Hey." The girl greeted her. "While we're at it, do not mind those jerks there, or you might be one."

"Sure. I'll try to remember that." Yusuke did not know how to respond, exactly. She was smiling, but she sounded so sarcastic… even more sarcastic than Hiei.

"You better. By the way, feel free to call me by first name- Angelica. I really don't like the Japanese way of calling people by their surnames." She smiled once more, only this time it was more sincere and there wasn't any sarcasm on her voice.

"Er… sure. Urameshi. I'm Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke introduced himself. It was quite awkward, considering the fact that he really does not mingle with the female species, and that he also has been hanging out with Makai monsters for almost 2 years. But then again, it won't be bad to earn a friend… even if it's the school's most popular girl.

Hmm… but it would be even better if I decide to listen to this class. Maybe that'll stop Keiko from nagging so much.

"Oy Urameshi!" Kurane, the guy earlier who couldn't believe that Yusuke was seating next to Rochieken, called Yusuke to come over to where his posse and him were hanging out- near the door of their classroom. "Come here!"

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked, bored. Just what he wanted, boys who think he is hitting on Rochieken. _If they only knew that I rather die than do that…_ Yusuke sighed.

"Want to hang out later, after school?" He asked.

"I really would love to, but I'm being kept on a leash by my mother through Keiko." Yusuke said. Of course, he could just go AWOL when Keiko comes by to pick him up, but something in him is saying that he'd rather not.

"Oh… your girlfriend is keeping you busy, huh." Kurane laughed. "Come on now, you could always tell her you're with your friends."

"He's not even your friend, Kurane." A slightly high-pitched voice grunted. "Now… leave him alone."

"Hey Rochieken!" Kurane said, even though he was blushing so hard that he was as red as a tomato, smoothly. "Didn't you hear… he's taken? Why not go out with me?" He added, wrapping his right arm around her slim waist.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Paws. Off. Of. Me!" Angelica said coldly as she kicked Kurane's right leg.

"That's gotta hurt." Yusuke said, as he saw Kurane jerk away from them because of the pain on his right leg. "That's some kick you have there."

"Seriously Urameshi, don't even try to stand Keiko up. She happens to be a good friend of mine, you know." Angelica said, "oh… there's going to be an assembly today, and you happen to be the last person on this class who doesn't know."

"I see. Where is it?" Yusuke asked.

"The Auditorium." Angelica answered. "Don't worry, you'll find it. Just go with the flow."

"er… sure." Yusuke said. _Just smile and nod_, he thought.

Just smile… and nod.

"Students!" Yusuke's new principal, Ms. Midori called out on the microphone for the students to settle down. "I better wake you all up." She sighed.

"OK everyone, be sure to grab tight on your seats because this local band will rock the ears off of you!" A student announcer said in a very concert-like tone.

"What band?" Yusuke asked.

"You didn't know? I thought Angelica told you that when she pulled you away from us." Kurane laughed. "The band that's going to perform is Angelica's band."

"She's on a band?" Yusuke asked with a tone of awe on his voice. All this time Yusuke thought all of Keiko's friends were girlie and all perky, but he never knew she had a friend that was on a band!

"Yeah." Kurane said eagerly. "Shh… they are about to perform."

As everyone saw the band consisted of Angelica, the vocalist and on the guitar and two other students –one boy, the bassist; and another girl, the drummer, they all fell silent eager to listen and watch.

They were performing a cover of Avril Lavigne's song: He wasn't. As they proceeded to the middle part of the song, Yusuke sensed something. Something he never thought he would sense again. Rei Ki. Looking around he saw everyone was busy watching the band with excitement and awe. No one was looking aggressive or even attempting to kill someone.

"That's some Rei Ki." Yusuke said to himself. It was indeed a strong Rei Ki, and whoever that person was, he would be a strong opponent.

He continued to glance around at his surroundings, feeling uncertain. He was sure that Rei Kai has already fired him, but he was also aware that they wanted him dead. Could the possibly have sent someone to kill him?

"They couldn't have." Yusuke lied to his self.

But as the last note played on Angelica's guitar faded, he still found his self thinking and trying to find out who that person with a strong Rei Ki was, and why on earth would that person be here on this school.

"Hey Angelica." The drummer of the band called out to Angelica. "Isn't that guy sitting next to Kurane the one Uncle Enma wanted dead?"

"Hmm?" Angelica looked at her. For a moment there, she had completely forgotten about her mission because Yusuke didn't look harmless. But then again… she knew better than to cross with King Enma.

"Yeah, he's the one."

to be continued? **REVIEW!**


	2. King Enma's Devious Plan

**Spiritual Detective School Blues**

**© Of eina**

**

* * *

**

"_Hey Angelica." The drummer of the band called out to Angelica. "Isn't that guy sitting next to Kurane the one Uncle Enma wanted dead?"_

"_Hmm?" Angelica looked at her. For a moment there, she had completely forgotten about her mission because Yusuke didn't look dangerous, whatsoever. But then again… she knew better than to cross with King Enma._

"_Yeah, he's the one."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2:**

**King Enma's Devious Plan**

"Keiko!"

"OI! Keiko!"

Yusuke called out several times as he walked with Keiko back to the Kasane shrine because Master Genkai told them that she was about to say something important to them. They were still on their way to the station and Yusuke could not help but ask why Keiko didn't tell him that she had a friend that was not like her any other friends.

"Yusuke…" Keiko gulped, she couldn't bear Yusuke's interrogation anymore, but there was also one reason why she at last said something about Angelica. "Did she say something… _anything_… about why she came back from London?"

"Huh?" Yusuke asked, as a quizzical look on his face was shown. So that's the reason Keiko haven't mentioned anything about her… well maybe one of the reasons was him always being on some weird mission given by Rei Kai, but the other reason is that she's from London. "So that's why she looks so foreign."

"… Wait, was her hair color again?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke could not believe the questions Keiko was asking him. First, if she had said anything about London, now about her hair color… is this really how girls ask each other? "Er… she has…uhm… shoulder blade length hair… and erm, it was blonde and all wavy?"

"Blonde." Keiko repeated as if it was a foreign word.

"Yeah… what is up with you?" Yusuke asked as he peered on Keiko's face.

"Nothing… its just you know, I missed her and all… " Keiko said as she forced out a laugh and then said very sarcastically, "It's none of your business, Yusuke."

"What!"

** Rei Kai **

"Your highness, General Rochieken is here to see you."

"Let her in."

It was another day for the entities at Rei Kai to do their eternal duties of judging and guiding souls through their next lives. But that isn't exactly what they only do. They also make sure that Ningenkai is safe for all to live in, and that there aren't any vicious creatures to threaten them.

But… in this case its different, for the King himself is the one making sure that this certain person will be erased upon the sweet soil of earth.

"General Rochieken, I'm glad to see you're still alive." The king said as he transformed his gigantic-like body into a human size. (Although he still looks like a giant, considering the fact that he is standing 6 foot high)

"I'm not." Angelica said in a rather low voice, making sure no one would here that, she quickly added. "Shall we go down to business? Its not everyday I say yes to one of your crazy favors, you know."

"Hmm… I assume you're a busy person. It's a good thing you decided to go back to Japan, we…"

"The only reason I came back to Japan is to see my old friends, visit them, make sure they are still breathing. Not to work for this dreaded place." She interrupts, with a rather smug tone in her voice.

Everyone in Rei Kai is amazed General Angelica Rochieken can live to tell that not only once or twice that she has decided to interrupt the king, but many. And it is also a well-known fact that the king doesn't shrink down just to talk to an officer. Not even the Prince of Rei Kai, his son, has seen this… only General Rochieken. It is even said that she is a daughter of the King… although an illegitimate one.

"I see you still haven't changed." King Enma said looking rather insulted that someone has interrupted him. "On to business then…"

"Rochieken, I want this person dead in less than a week!"

"And why would you want to do that, Your Highness?" The general asked in a graceful yet mocking tone.

"He is…"

"Not capable of destroying any of your plans, nor is he capable of changing what's in store in the future. That is… if he knows what's in store." She smiled, looking rather proud. "Besides… why can't we just erase his memory? I'll do that myself if you guys are feeling lazy or whatever your council would like to feel." She grunted.

"Is there a reason you don't want him to be killed?" King Enma asked curiously. Angelica was one of his most trusted and most loyal officers, but she is also the most stubborn and witty of them all. Before doing an assignment, she always ask why it is necessary to do that certain kind of action, or why they shouldn't do it the easy way.

"I met him." She shrugged as though it was not a big deal.

"You could've been spotted!" Someone from the shadows appeared. It was one of King Enma's advisers… or as Angelica always called them… those nosy old geezers.

"Being an adviser of the king, I always thought you would have manners." She smirked. "I know I don't… no need to point that out, though." She added quickly, sensing that he would mention the interruption she made a while ago.

"Rochieken. Answer." King Enma demanded, looking sharply at her.

"Fine. He is my friend's boyfriend. And not just any friend, a friend who treated me right before I went to London." She answered while rolling her eyes. "And… I couldn't simply say, 'Hey! Did you know I killed your boyfriend because some geezer reckons he could've been a danger to the whole of mankind? So… want to hang out?' That would be really devastating, you know."

"I don't care…"

"When have you?" Angelica quickly said. "Look… I'll kill him, maybe even literally erase his existence and give my friend a new love interest, if and only if you give me a decent answer." She demanded. It was rare that someone dared to demand something from the king, but when something seems fishy… it won't be bad to know the truth.

"How dare you demand from the king! Who do you think you are anyway?" The king's assistance roared.

"Who do I think I am?" Angelica repeated the questions. "I'm Angelica Rochieken. Former collector of souls or whatever that was I used to do 4 years ago. Why? Who do you think I am, anyway?"

"You're a snot-nosed brat who thinks…"

"I have a quote for you. Before you insult somebody, it pays to know who you really are because, as the old wise geezers say: It takes one to know one." She said as she bowed to show courtesy to the king and disappeared.

"A decent answer, eh." The king laughed as though it was a funny joke. Sadly, he did take it as a joke.

** Kasane Shrine **

"I thought the both of you wouldn't arrive!" Genkai exclaimed as she saw Yusuke and Keiko walk towards her, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and surprisingly… Hiei. "Don't tell me you were warped to some dimension or something." She laughed.

"Nah… I wish we were though. Maybe if we were, we wouldn't be attending a boring meeting!" Yusuke grunted. He always hated these meetings of Genkai they always made no sense. Well… actually they always did. He just didn't want to extract the sense from the words coming out of Genkai's mouth.

"Urameshi! Shut up and seat down." Master Genkai ordered sternly. "I would like all of you to meet a new addition. She isn't a Rei Kai Tantei if that's what you guys are worried about… but she was one of my best students and she came back here to visit."

"Really? Who is it, Master Genkai?" Yukina asked.

"She? Your visitor is a girl? You trained a girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Genkai glared at him. "Well… you could come out if you want. But if it makes you more comfortable… you could just stay in the shadows. I just might want to warn you that one of the fellows here can see you perfectly well…"

"And I think he doesn't like what he sees."

**a/n: what can i say? i love cliffhangers! **

**ghostboy: **yeah... they still are after him... and i updated... yipeeeeeeeeeee  
**sheo darren:** thanks for that lovely comment about Angelica's name. and to tell you the truth, i named her after my barbie doll (blushes). anyhow... king enma is koenma's dad. you know, that big guy seating on the throne. and his name is also pronounced as Yama.


	3. Angelica's Mission

**

* * *

**

**Spiritual Detective School Blues**

**(c) Of eina **

**

* * *

**

**A/n: **Geez… my PS is acting weird so I can't do any manips… so yeah… an update will do us all well… and even my internet won't bleeping connect!

* * *

"_Urameshi! Shut up and seat down." Master Genkai ordered sternly. "I would like all of you to meet a new addition. She isn't a Rei Kai Tantei if that's what you guys are worried about… but she was one of my best students and she came back here to visit."_

"_Really? Who is it, Master Genkai?" Yukina asked._

"_She? Your visitor is a girl? You trained a girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed._

"_What's wrong with that?" Genkai glared at him. "Well… you could come out if you want. But if it makes you more comfortable… you could just stay in the shadows. I just might want to warn you that one of the fellows here can see you perfectly well…"_

"_And I think he doesn't like what he sees."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**Angelica's Mission**

**

* * *

**

"What the—?" Hiei jerked as a girl appeared from his back. "Oh… it's you…" He said with a disgusted tone in his voice.

"Heh. That isn't exactly what I thought of as a –warm- welcome." She laughed.

"Hmm… so everyone, I would like you to meet one of trainees, Angelica Rochieken." Master Genkai beamed proudly.

"Hey." Angelica smiled. Wow, isn't this great, the person I am supposed to kill is here, his girlfriend is here too… oh and look, there are also two criminals here, Angelica said inside her head as she glanced at the persons sitting with Genkai.

"Rochieken! What brings you—?"

**THUG!**

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Keiko said, sniffing as she –accidentally- knocked Angelica to the floor because of her hug.

"Yeah… ouch… I missed you too." Angelica sweat dropped, as she tried to stand up. "But seriously, there's no need to knock me down _that_ hard."

"Heh. Sorry." Keiko apologized. "Genkai! Can I give Angelica a tour around the place?" Keiko volunteered.

"Wah? You don't have to bother. I already know this place." Angelica said politely.

"Sure you can." Genkai smiled.

"WHAT!" Angelica shrieked. "I have better things to do, you know!"

"Like killing people for instance?" Hiei shot her a pointed look.

"Shut your pie hole." Angelica glared back.

"THAT'S IT! I'm going to tour you around the place." Keiko insisted, dragging the jet-lagged Angelica with her.

"Thank you, Hiei." Angelica said sarcastically before Keiko managed to drag her out.

"You guys know each other?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep. She was…erm… she is still our lawyer regarding our case." Kurama explained. "And…"

"And what?" Yusuke asked.

"And she's one of King Enma's top officers, and not to mention one of the renowned Rei Kai Tantei." Hiei said smugly.

"Oh. Wow. Doesn't she have a lot of titles with her." Yusuke laughed.

"It's not funny, Yusuke." Someone from behind them spoke in a rather cryptic voice, which made everyone jerk.

"NYAH! Koenma! You scared the heebie jeebies off of me!" Kuwabara complained, upon seeing Koenma.

"Sorry." Koenma apologized. "But this is serious."

"You're telling me that Keiko's long lost best friend is dangerous? That's new." Yusuke laughed. "For all I know, all her friends are the Sith Lords of girlie-ness."

"Hahaha. That's a good one, Urameshi!" Kuwabara laughed with him.

**THUG!**

"Tsk, can't you two monkeys understand that this thing _is_ serious!" Genkai cried, whacking both Yusuke and Koenma with the hardest thing within her reach, a wooden table.

"That looks painful." Kurama blinked.

"Looks painful? It _is_ painful!" Yusuke said, massaging the part in which he was hit.

"Yusuke. I'll go straight to the point!" Koenma said.

"Good." Yusuke grinned. "Cause I'm getting hungry."

"Er… okay." Koenma blinked. "Well… I asked Angelica to delay her mission."

"And her mission is?" Kurama asked.

"Hmm. How could I make this sound not lethal." Koenma scratched his head. "Oh. Here we go. Erase Yusuke Urameshi's existence from the face of the earth."

"Wow. That didn't sound lethal." Yusuke said sarcastically. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Last time I checked. I wasn't." Koenma blinked.

"This is turning out to be one of those pointless conversations, isn't it?" Hiei asked.

"Oh yeah. As I was saying." Koenma said. "So, as I heard, Angelica did delay her mission, by arguing with my father."

"What?" Kurama interrupted. "Arguing with King Enma?"

"Weren't you there at our trial." Hiei reminded her. "Its as if those two is related."

"Oh yeah." Kurama apologized. "Sorry, go on then."

"But Yusuke, I'm not sure whether she'd do her mission or not." Koenma said. "I'm sure she wouldn't, but my father has an ability to control other people for a short while. And a short while is enough for you to disappear, if Angelica's the one who is going to kill you."

"That's how powerful she is, now." Genkai sighed. "Impressive."

"Wow. That's how powerful she is, eh?" Kuwabara said, awed.

"I'm still not believing a thing you guys, say." Yusuke insisted.

"You aren't attracted to her, are you?" Genkai glared at him.

"Eh? Nah. She isn't my type." Yusuke laughed. "She looks like a model, though."

"She is." Koenma smiled. "But Yusuke, please do take caution when you're around her."

"Why? Is she going to kill my with her Rei Gun or something?" Yusuke laughed.

"Rei Gun isn't her type of weapon." Hiei said. "She uses a sword, Yusuke. And…"

"And?" Yusuke asked.

"Never mind." Hiei sighed. "Its not worth mentioning. Besides, I doubt she'll use one of her abilities in killing you."

"HEY! What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked.

"Well… you are one of the easiest persons to assassinate." Hiei laughed.

"No. It's not that." Koenma sighed.

"Let me explain." Genkai volunteered. "As you've just heard, King Enma can control people for a short while, without possessing them. All he has to do is use the power of his mind to control someone.

"And if he does control someone, let's say, Angelica. He can control all her spiritual abilities, even those abilities that she still hasn't discovered."

"Oh." Yusuke said silently. "So you're saying, all I have to do is keep my guard?"

"Yeah." Koenma laughed. "Don't worry. Angelica and my father are two different persons. It would be easy to tell them apart."

"Oh. Okay." Yusuke nodded. "I have something to tell you guys."

"What?" Genkai looked at him.

"When are we eating… I'm starved." He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

sorry for the slow updates guys. i've been... busy? XD 


End file.
